Hammerwiki:Rune Priest
The Runepriest is a Warhammer Online support career for the Dwarven Oathbearers army, able to augment the power of a group and put up a fight on their own terms at the same time. Runepriests use the power of Dwarf runes to enhance their fighting abilities and those of their friends. The Runepriest is paired with the Chaos Zealot. Career overview Dwarfs are generally a suspicious lot, especially when it comes to magic. To a Dwarven frame of mind, using magic is just asking for trouble. In order to exploit the winds of magic safely, ancient Dwarf masters developed and refined potent runes, which bound the power of magic within their script. Runepriests are keepers of the art of Dwarf rune-magic, adepts and sages who spend their lives learning the language of runes. With their craft they can unleash the power contained within these runes, improving their regular abilities and providing protection to their allies. Runepriests are ideally suited to group situations, but must carefully balance their offensive and defensive actions to ensure that they can bring enough of their considerable powers to a fight while still managing to provide support to others in the group. Statistics Growth Strength 40 base, +1 even levels, +2 odd levels Ballistic Skill 35 base, +1 every level Intelligence 60 base, +3 even levels, +4 odd levels Toughness 55 base, +3 every level Weapon Skill 45 base, +2 every level Initiative 50 base, +2 even levels, +3 odd levels Willpower 65 base, +4 every level Wounds 40 base, +9 every level Specialty The key to the Runepriest career is the ability to cast runes which act as temporary buffs that provide additional benefits to the character using them. Runes can be used to attack the enemy directly, they can increase the damage caused by a player, and they can make them tougher and stronger. Runepriests are able to cast runes before entering battle which can be used every 60 seconds for an hour. Armor and Weapons :For Rune Priest armor sets see: Rune Priest/Armor Sets Mastery Rune Priest Career Masteries Path Of Grungni A master of this path focuses on powerful and direct effects, learning to both restore his allies and smite his enemies with equal skill. The path of Grungni is for those who prefer to focus on a single target at a time, be they friend or foe, and unleash powerful effects upon them. Path Of Valaya An arguably more subtle mastery, the path of Valaya is focused on effects which continue to linger after they've been invoked. A master of this path prefers to stick to tested, tried and true slow-and-steady abilities, whether he's building up his allies' strength until they become unstoppable, or whether he's grinding his enemies down with inevitable and inescapable doom. Path Of Grimnir This path is concerned with runes which affect large, sweeping areas as they unleash their innate power. A specialist in this path is an expert at changing the ebb and tide of combat by either bolstering his allies' entire front line, or by sending vast swaths of crushing power across the enemy masses. 3 Tactic: Inc Area of Effect of Rune of Cleaving & Rune of Battle by 50% 5 Master Rune heals all group members every second 7 Tactic: Attacks in Path of Grimnir have 25% chance to detaunt target(s) 9 Buff ally with PBAOE damage every 3 seconds for 15 seconds 11 Tactic: Heals have 25% chance to create damage ward 13 Resurrects all groupmates w/in 30 feet with 50% hp 15 Morale 4: Deals high damage to all targets in front of caster (65 feet) Willpower/Mastery Level Coefficients Every heal in Warhammer has a calculable factor that will tell you how much willpower it would take to scale that spell by the same amount as you would by speccing for one more point in a mastery (Grungni, Valaya or Grimnir). By looking at what spells scale well with mastery levels, and which scale poorly, you can better weigh whether to spec in a certain mastery. Spells scale linearly with Willpower, using the function x = will * coefficient / 5. Willpower/Mastery Level Values 111.1 Rune of Regeneration (but irrelevant because it's a core ability) (Tzeentch's Cordial, Lambent Aura, Ey Quit Bleedin) 41.7 Rune of Restoration (Rune of Restoration scales very strongly with mastery points.) (Grungni) (Elixir Of Dark Blessings, Boon of Hysh, Bigger Better An' Greener) ~20 Rune of Mending (Valaya) (Dark Mending, Healing Energy, Gork'll Fix It) 21.7 Rune of Serenity (Grimnir) (Leaping Alteration) 20.0 Blessing Of Valaya (Grimnir) (Dust Of Pandemonium, Blessing Of Isha, Gather Round) 15.0 Grungni's Gift (Grungni) (Flash Of Chaos) Ultimately, you can use these numbers to maximize your healing through mastery points and willpower by estimating how often you use each spell relative to the others. Abilities :Main article: Rune Priest Abilities The Runepriest has a total of 24 career Tactics, 34 Actions and 12 Morale abilities. Read more and get lists in the main article. Influence Rewards :Main article: Runepriest Influence Rewards Category:Warhammer Online